


Your kid hates my kid except no he doesn't

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kurt, F/M, Fatherhood, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was "Your kid hates my kid" and I just ran with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First encounter of some kind

Usually, Cecilia is a ball of energy that shines in Blaine’s life like his own little chocolate-skin Sun.

The metaphor got lost somewhere, but whatever : his daughter is, on a daily basis, so full of enthusiasm that Blaine forgets about the exhaustion of the day and of the People he had to deal with (urgh).

But today, she didn’t even jump on the couch or pet the dog until even Roxxy is tired of it.

No, his little girl is munching on a curly strand of hair while looking through the window thoughtfully.

“Cilia?” he calls softly, a mug of warm milk flavored with honey in his hand, “is everything okay?”

A loud sigh, far too loud for such a little body.

 

His daughter is ten-years old, it’s too soon for sorrow.

“What is it, baby?” he asks again, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her.

“Nothing Daddy,” she replies, picking the mug and looking in it like it holds all the answers she needs. “Nothing we can do about it anyway.”

Now Blaine is seriously worried. “Cilia, look at me,” he says, pressing on her arm to make her look in his direction. “You can tell me anything. Is there something wrong at school?”

Her chin starts trembling and her lower lip comes out in a pitiful pout. Oh no.

“Did somebody hurt you?” he asks gently, while already planning his revenge on whoever was foolish enough to touch a hair on Cecilia Anderson’s head.

“No,” she whispers back with a little shrug and sniffle. Blaine pulls her on his lap and hugs her as tightly as he can, rubbing her back when she clears her throat. “There’s just—”

Blaine tenses, all ears.

“—I think there’s a boy who hates me.”

A dark, vindictive part of Blaine wants to go and find that boy and tear him apart. Another one, one he’s not proud of, wants to celebrate because it’s not boy drama (yet, a voice that sounds a lot like Mercedes whispers in his ear).

Finally, the one that wins is his daddy part, and he presses a kiss to Cecilia’s head. “I’ll come pick you up tomorrow after school and I’ll have a little chat with this miscreant. What’s his name?”

Cecilia seems to hesitate but under Blaine’s serious-but-gentle gaze she crumbles and sighs.

“Dan Hummel.”

—-

Kurt didn’t get the chance to go and pick up Dan since he started in that neighborhood school, but today, he felt like it.

It’s sunny outside, Dan has made his bed and cleaned after himself every morning this week, he deserves to have his Papa pick him up to get an autumnal ice cream and to go to the dog park to look at the puppies in the hope that it will calm his son’s wishes to get one of their own for a while—in two months, when he gets his promotion, they’ll get a bigger place and a smallish dog.

Like the Schnauzer sitting so quietly, so regally even, at another dad’s feet.

Kurt’s eyes travel from the dog up to the man’s face.

Well.

He didn’t know that there were cool, gorgeous, handsome dads in Dan’s school. Good to know.

“Excuse me,” he tells the man, coming closer. “Do you know if we have to go and get them or if they’re coming out to us?”

Cool, Gorgeous and Handsome lets out a light chuckle. “They’ll come out to us,” he replies, “don’t worry. First timer?”

Kurt shrugs. “You got me,” he replies, before holding up his hand to shake it with that man who is seriously too gorgeous for his own good. “Kurt Hummel.”

CGH started shaking his hand, “Blaine Anders—,” but he suddenly freezes. Kurt expects—hopes—some form of recognition, but there is a sudden coldness in the man’s honey eyes. “—Is your son Dan Hummel?”

“One and only.”

Blaine sighs. “Well then I think we need to have a talk.”

Something tells Kurt that it’s not exactly the kind of talk he wants to have with Blaine. “What about?”

“Apparently your kid hates my kid,” Blaine replies, straightening his shoulders. “And it’s hurting my daughter.”

Kurt’s eyes widen with each word coming out of Blaine’s mouth—and truth be told, the stern way he updates Kurt on the situation is a little bit of a turn-on. “I had no idea,” he replies, proud of the steadiness of his own voice. “We will have that chat—maybe we should just go to a coffee place, to sit them both in a neutral place?”

Blaine seems to ponder it, looking down at the Schnauzer who looks back with warm eyes before wagging her tail and looking towards the door.

Out of the door comes a flood of children, amongst which Kurt spots his own kid, looking thoughtfully at a little girl with dark hair and the most perfect outfit he has ever seen.

“Daddy you came!” the little girl exclaims, crouching down to pet the dog. “And with Roxxy too!”

Blaine beams at his daughter—it’s almost blinding it’s so beautiful— while Dan joins Kurt and gives him an extremely confused look as to what he’s doing with that other dad.

“Cecilia,” Blaine says, “this is Dan’s father.” Kurt looks at her and can’t help the warm smile he gives her.

She’s just adorable, and something tells him that Dan doesn’t hate her.

At all.

But they’re just embryos! Too soon! Mayday!

“… And maybe we could go to talk about it like adults,” Blaine finishes looking between Cecilia and Dan.

Dan who is currently busy merging his little body with Kurt, burying his side into Kurt’s leg.

**Uh-oh.**

“You’re not in trouble, bud,” he whispers, shielding his son from the trio. “But Cecilia seems be genuinely distressed over your behavior, and I want to understand what’s going on.”

A violent blush takes over Dan’s face, but he still nods, rubbing his cheek against Kurt’s stomach. “Okay Paps.”

Kurt turns back to Blaine and Cecilia who is busying herself with their dog. “Lead the way.”

Blaine looks down at the dog who seems very happy to be where she is. “There is a little hot chocolate place next to the dog park, maybe it will be the best solution?”

“Sounds perfect.”

—-

Once they’re seated at a table on the café’s terrace—to be able to look after Roxxy while she prances and runs around the park—Blaine clears his throat and looks at Dan.

“Maybe we could start with Cecilia explaining what has been going on since the beginning of the school year,” he tells them and Kurt takes a deep breath. “And afterwards Dan will be able to tell his piece.”

It seems fair, and Kurt takes his son’s hand under the table while Cecilia blinks a couple of times.

“He—I,” she starts voice small, but a look up at her dad seems to give her a new confidence. “He keeps pulling on my hair, and he took  the book I had told the teacher I would make a report on even though he said that he would work on another one.”

“Dan is that true?” Kurt asks gently, but with a frown on his face because this is not the way he raised his son—is it?

Oh shit, he didn’t pass proper values and gentleman etiquette to his own son.

Dan looks away, the back of his neck turning red in embarrassment as he nods.

Oh dammit.

Kurt looks up to Blaine and there is something in the other father’s eyes that Kurt cannot completely decipher.

But when he looks at Dan, it’s way easier to translate the look in Blaine’s eyes.

Poor buddy.

“Cilia, darling,” Blaine tells his daughter ,”would you mind going to give some water to Roxxy? She’s running herself dry.”

Cecilia hops off of her chair with a lot more grace than Kurt expected, plucking the bottle of water from her father’s hand before skipping to the dog park, carefully opening and closing it.

“What is this really about, Dan?” Blaine asks, hands joined on the table.

Dan looks up at him, then at Kurt, then back at Blaine, swallowing hard.

“Mom—mom said—,” he starts, and Kurt leans back in his chair, closing his eyes.

Oh no. Not some misguided Santanesque “help”.

“—Mom said that I had to get her attention and to learn what she likes if I wanted to “land” her,” Dan finally says before frowning, “though I don’t want to land her, I just want Cecilia to like me.”

Kurt bites his lip and he can see Blaine doing so too, even if he does have a brief look upwards, probably wondering why him.

Kurt shares the feeling.

“Mijo,” he finally says, “the easiest way would have been to ask Cecilia if she wanted to read the book with you, not steal it from her.”

“And never pull a girl’s hair,” Blaine adds. “It’s very painful, and it really isn’t nice.”

Dan opens wide eyes. “So I made a wrong?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper.

“I’m afraid so, kido,” Kurt says, brushing his hair backwards. “But maybe it’s not completely lost.”

“Maybe not,” Blaine admits. “For now, go to her and apologize for being mean,” he adds, “maybe buy her something at the vending machine.”

Before Dan can say that he doesn’t have any money, Blaine slides a two dollar note over the table. “She likes Sprite.”

Dan beams at Blaine before looking up at his dad. “Can I, Paps?”

“Go ahead, bud,” Kurt manages to say looking at his son who runs gracelessly towards the park.

The two men stay silent as they observe the exchange: Dan rubbing the back of his neck, Cecilia smiling at him and patting his shoulder before taking his hand to go to the vending machine.

Blaine sighs. “I thought I still had a couple of years ahead of me before beating boys or girls off of her with a stick.”

Kurt lets out a laugh, only to hide how close he is to sigh wistfully at Blaine. “I think we still have that couple of years.”

Blaine laughs along with him before resting his head on his closed fist to look at Kurt. “Dan’s mother seems a bit … odd.”

“The worst lesbian I’ve ever seen,” Kurt replies, sipping some of his chocolate. “How did she ever get married, and before me too, is beyond me.”

Blaine’s smile turns a little bit predatory, just enough to send waves of warmth in Kurt’s belly along with a couple more butterflies. “Is that so?”

“But I have to say, your wife has a very sure taste—Cecilia is the most elegant little girl in the school,” Kurt replies, figuratively patting himself on the back for the smoothness of his veiled inquiry.

Blaine bows his head, picking up his own cup to drink a bit of it before replying. “Thank you then—I’m raising Cecilia alone.”

“Oh?”

“I adopted her a couple of years ago.”

“She seems perfectly happy,” Kurt comments, looking at the two children playing with the dog.

“I think so too,” Blaine replies, smile soft and Kurt wants to wrap himself in the warmth of it.

**Uh-oh.**


	2. Machmaking

Once Dan has apologized and Cecilia forgives him, they quickly become inseparable.

Not exactly puppy love, but just as adorable, according to their fathers, who have a lot on their minds.

Blaine finds Kurt fascinating: his looks, his laugh, his wit, his job, his relationship with his father, his relationship with his son, the way his eyes are the perfect way to judge of his mood, the way his nose scrunches when he laughs too hard at Blaine’s awful puns, the way his whole body goes with his mouth when he gets passionate about something …

The moment Blaine had painted his office into a room fitting for his little girl, he had decided that if, when, whatever word you prefer, he would let a man in his life, it would be under careful consideration, because whoever he was would be involved in Cecilia’s life.

But with Kurt, even if they don’t really know each other, Blaine can see it.

 

He can picture the little family they would be with an astounding clarity. And it scares the shit out of him.

—

Kurt knows that he was doomed from the very moment Blaine smiled at him.

His smile, his stature, his fashion choices—daring in a whole different category and definitely fitting—his laugh, always slightly hiccupy at the beginning before turning into a low chuckle that warms Kurt all over, his golden hazel eyes, the way he cares about his daughter, the way his dog loves him—and isn’t that the perfect way to judge someone’s character—, his old-fashioned manners that make Kurt squeal once he’s back in his own place …

The moment the doctor had put Dan in Kurt’s arms, he had known that this little man was the love of his life, and that no other would ever be more important.

But with Blaine, beyond the crush and the physical attraction, Kurt starts wondering if you can have more than one true love in your life.

Even if the way he loves Dan and the way he loves Blaine—oh shit he loves him already—are as different as can be.

Thank God.

—

One afternoon, while their fathers are busy being stupid adults who eat their feelings—Mama’s words—Dan closes the door of his bedroom and turns to Cecilia.

“We have to do something.”

The love of his young life beams at him, her hair flowing down her back and her skirt making her look like a ballerina.

Yes, Dan sighs happily.

“I agree,” she replies, putting her hands on her waist. “They are not even making an effort!”

“What do you suggest?”

“Auntie Mercedes said that we should lock them up somewhere, but that seems terribly mean,” Cecilia says thoughtfully and Dan nods.

“Paps is claustrotobic,” he comments and Cecilia opens wide eyes. “He is scared of dark and small places.”

“Oh.”

Dan preens a little at that—it’s not every day that he gets an opportunity to show Cecilia how smart he is—before focusing on their problem.

“Maybe we can make them see that they would make each other happy?” he offers, and there is a sparkle in Cecilia’s eyes, one that announces her impending world-wide take over.

“Here’s what we’re going to do …,” she starts, sitting on the floor and Dan nearly trips himself in his haste to join her.

—

“Daddy?”

Blaine looks up from his laptop, grateful for the interruption—the plan of Ms. July’s apartment makes no sense, he even tried turning it upside down (he stood on his head too, but that’s another matter)—to smile tiredly at Cecilia who is already in her nightgown. “What is it, princess?”

“Are you,” she starts, bites her lower lip before turning a full-on puppy look on him, “are you going to die alone when I grow up and marry Dan?”

Oh boy.

There are so many things Blaine wants to discuss in that sentence, but he’ll focus on the more pressing ones. “Of course not, sweet pea,” he replies, patting his leg for her to climb on it (good Lord she’s getting too big for this). “I’m just focused on you for now, of course, but I have lots of friends—“

“But you don’t have  _luuuve_ ,” Cecilia points out, patting his cheek.

Blaine wants to snap at her, but it’s not her fault that he’s desperately single.

“All in due times,” he replies, rubbing circles on her back. “Maybe love is just around the corner,” he adds with a smile, his thoughts taking him to a certain corner, two streets down, one avenue up…

“I know!” Cecilia exclaims. “You should get married with Mr. Hummel!”

Blaine’s eyes widen until they hurt and Blaine precipitately puts her back on the floor, to avoid hurting her in his flailing, no matter how internal it is. “Mr. Hummel is only a friend—my best friend, granted, but that’s all,” he replies, wondering if he’s that transparent to someone else than his daughter.

Cecilia crosses her arms over her chest—a perfect mirror to his own posture—and shakes her head. “You don’t see the way he looks at you, Daddy, and—”

—

“—that’s not the way a best friend looks at his friend.”

“Oh?” Kurt asks, not daring to truly believe his son.

Dan half-shakes, half-nods. “He looks at you the way I look at Cecilia, and I think we both know how I feel about my future wife.”

Kurt restrains himself and doesn’t roll his eyes, not really. “No need for a umpteenth version of “Can you feel the love tonight”, thank you buddy.”

Dan only nods firmly before returning his attention to deconstructing his pizza.

As he watches his son picking up first the pepperoni, then the olives, then the ham and finally taking all of the cheese of the pizza in his plate, Kurt ponders his words.

Could it be?

Can Blaine have … more than friendly feelings towards him?

Kurt can’t let himself hope too much, but if the way his heart beats a little bit faster, it’s too late for that.

—

Stopping at the “Cocoa Bean” has become something of a tradition, even now that Spring is around the corner, but today, the moment they’re all seated, Dan stands up and takes Cecilia’s free hand in his while Cecilia picks up Roxxy’s leash.

“We’ll be back!” they call in unison before skipping into the sunset—that is, in the dogs park across the street.

Blaine looks at them fondly before facing Kurt, who is still looking at them with so much love and care on his face that Blaine feels like he has just been hit with a hammer.

He wants it.

He wants Kurt to look at him like this.

He wants Kurt to love him and to—

 _Oh_.

“Do I have chocolate on my face?” Kurt asks, already using the tip of his fingers to wipe at the corner of his lips.

“No, you’re fine,” Blaine says with a short laugh. “You—you’re perfect.”

He can feel his face heat up, but he didn’t expect Kurt to turn tomato red. “What did you—do you—did you—,” Kurt starts babbling before tilting his head to the side. “Do you mean that?”

God he feels like a teenager all over again. Blaine sends a quick prayer in case somebody’s listening and scoots his chair closer to Kurt, carefully covering his hand with his own gloved one.

“I do,” he simply says, eyes on their joined hands before he musters the courage to look up. Kurt’s lips are parted, his eyes wide and shiny.

He never looked more beautiful, and Blaine has only so much restraint.

Leaning towards Kurt, he spares one more second to check that Kurt is not going to run for the hills before closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Kurt’s.

It’s fireworks and the sweetest melody all rolled up together, the storm and the shelter, and when Kurt kisses back, the world could crumble around them that he wouldn’t noti—

The kids.

“They set us up,” he whispers against Kurt’s lips, sitting back in his chair but not letting go of Kurt’s hand.

“Hm?” Kurt seems a bit dazed, already tilting his head for a second helping of kisses.

“The kids—they played matchmakers,” Blaine repeats, an unbelievable laugh building up in his throat.

“Can’t really blame them,” Kurt replies between kisses pressed to Blaine’s jaw and, oooh, right under his ear.

“Me nei— _Kurt we’re in public_ —me neither,” Blaine says before smirking. “May I be the one to tell them that if we get together, they’ll be siblings?”

Kurt’s shoulders shake with his laughter, his warm breath hitting Blaine’s neck and collarbones.

—

“We’re geniuses,” Cecilia declares back in the park, holding up her hand for Dan to high-five her.

“That we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> FYI for Dan :  
> https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/NqbOkYMvyPiLGRW85vMK5lhLQPO-aTHmqMlZosZpFqOQXqVLiU-jAbv0Phn_DS_nrFsHiTPzWcVt47D98DJ7TFGSwjBjFm30zuNooSU8qdH-qBgIPJ4c_8zb7ro8w9CA6g  
> except, darker skin :/


End file.
